Of Apples and Honey
by mandapaaanduh
Summary: While sitting in the comfort of the dorms, Fuery has a little accident and Havoc knows just how to make is young subordinate feel better... A secret of apples and honey... HAVOCFUERY


**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, Hiromu Arakawa does, so we'll just leave it at that. I do not get paid for the publication, so to speak, of this fanfiction.

**WARNINGS**: Yaoi... Havoc**X**Fuery!

This story here is my baby. Why, you may ask? Well, because of the name and pairing. Havoc**X**Fuery has always been a favorite of mine because those two are just _so damn innocent_ together. I think every couple has that kind of innocence and delight to their relationship.

* * *

To have the young Master Sergeant sitting in his lap, dark brown hair tucked beneath his chin while the smaller frame's nimble fingers peeled the skin off of the ripe yellow apple in his hands, is something he enjoyed very much. Small, pale fingers worked quickly with the knife, the coil of skin spiraling into his lap. He enjoyed these times, times that he could spend with his beloved technician outside of work, where they could just sit in a silent peace that spoke such volumes. The April weather was quickly shifting over, handing its power to May where a light breeze whirred through the open window into his dorm room, ruffling blonde bangs appreciatively. An unlit cigarette hung from pale pink lips as he chewed idly at the filter. The young man didn't approve of his smoking, but he didn't force him to quit either. The least he could do was not smoke around the fellow soldier. 

A small whimper caught his attention and he looked down to the man in his lap. The apple sat in the crook of his legs, peeled clean and the knife was still gripped in his hand, sparkling wet with the apple's juices and a thick red substance. Quirking a dirty blonde eyebrow, he looked down at the Master Sergeant in his arms. Blood trickled down the other's finger, the slight pain ebbing away from the younger's face.

"You okay, kid?" He asked tentatively, bringing the pale finger to his lips and licking away at the wound. Pale blue eyes lit up when a small smile and a creeping flush adorned the other's cheeks.

"I- It's okay, Jean. Just a small cut. I'll g- go get a band-aid or something." He stood from Havoc's lap, stuttering all the while and he hurried for the powder room where Havoc kept the usual's; shaving cream, razor, soap, the occasional lighter or two and, of course, band-aids. Jean picked up the apple from the couch where it had fallen, taking a large bite out of it before standing himself, walking over to the cupboards on the other side of the room that served as a dining room/kitchen/living room.

"Get over here, Kain. And don't you dare put that band-aid on yet." The Second Lieutenant ordered, pulling a small jar from one of the topmost cabinets, one that Fuery couldn't reach without a step stool.

Kain returned, band-aid in hand, wounded finger in his mouth.

"Well, why not?" He questioned around the digit, his words muffled. The brunette handed his blonde friend the bandage when he gestured for it and held out his finger. He wondered what Jean wanted to do with such a small cut. It was nothing significant, it just stung a little.

Smiling and turning his back to him, Havoc unscrewed the jar and an overwhelmingly sweet odor graced Kain's nose.

"When I was little, back out at my father's general store, whenever I got hurt-- a scrape or a cut --my mother would always do this." Turning back to face the bewildered technician, the blonde took hold of his finger and spread a clear, sugar-sweet substance over the cut, finally placing the band-aid around it. "She always said that honey nourished the wound and prevented it from getting infected. I never believed her, but it sure as Hell never stung and when I went to suck at it, it would taste sweet instead of like those bitter antibiotics everyone else uses..." He trailed off, grinning at Kain. "I guess it always kind of made me feel better." Jean added, dropping a kiss to the top of the finger. He held out the peeled apple to his lover before Kain could reply and the shorter gladly accepted the treat which he found was covered in honey. Taking a bite, he laughed at the sweet taste.

"It's always either nicotine or sweets with you." Fuery commented jokingly with a small smile. He stood on the toes of his feet, placing a chaste kiss to Jean's lips. "Though I don't approve of the nicotine," he kissed the man again, "I like both tastes."

Havoc grinned. It was always apples and honey with the two.

Sweet and tart.

----------

_Of apples and honey  
Out in the pasture they grow  
Both of the trees  
In their respectable row  
The glow of the sky  
And the shine of our blood  
Of apples and honey_

_- **Amanda**_

* * *

I think the yellow apples are tart...

This couple deserves more fanfiction! They are so cute! And, yes, these are the ones that deserve nothing but fluff. Smut is good with them, but I like fluff. Anyway, I'm very mad that Kain isn't registered in the character scroll box. I mean... He's important, too! More important than Winry, anyway. -stabs Winry- My grandmother always does this. She would put honey on the wound, or something else sweet and then put the bandage. I always suck at my cuts for some reason. XD

**Flames are welcomed, though not encouraged. What IS encouraged, though, are some helpful reviews. I write faster with them, and the more reviews I receive, the more you feed my writer's block until it's finally satisfied and goes back to crawl into that hole where it was conceived. By who, I don't know, but they will someday pay for their crockery.**

**In short, review, a lot, and you'll see more, in less time.**

**_Hope you enjoyed it._**

_Of Apples and Honey_


End file.
